Killer Instincts
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Two women murdered a week apart, both booked into a hotel. Time for some undecover work, obviously Robbie/Jackie but not as central as my usual fics. One shot.


**A/N: One shot that actually has some investigation details in it (not many but it's still there okay?!) Want to guess what couple this also includes? And I had quite a bit of fun with said couple in the middle of this *smiles shyly* Helen I didn't put things in asterisk for ages until you came along! Don't own anything except the OCs.**

"Right, come on guys we have a woman dead, what information do we have?" It was a Wednesday morning and a dog walker had been walking in some open country and had found a body the previous night.

Stuart answered Matt's question while putting up the scene of crime pictures on to the whiteboard, "Sadie Campbell, 39, apparently single but looked as though she had intended to meet with a guy, no debts, only crime we have for her on the database is supermarket theft years back, closest family member is in Paris. She had been booked in to stay at the Carlton tonight: double room, paid for with Miss Campbell's credit card."

A week later another woman had been found a mile from the first one; 43 year old Samantha Denton. The body hadn't been found until the Thursday afternoon and initial thoughts were that she was killed two nights previous, the Tuesday, exactly one week after Sadie Campbell had been murdered.

"Gemma was it the same killer?"

"Unless two people have planned to strangle, beat and then continuously stab women after they are already dead, then I would say it's more than probable that you have only one murderer."

"Any links Robbie?"

"According to her diary Miss Denton was booked into the Carlton on the night she died. Might be coincidence but highly unlikely, they were both scantily dressed and the barman says they were both regulars; two or three nights a week each. They fluttered their eyelashes at guys who were by themselves and then spent the night with whoever the lucky man was. The thrills of no-strings hotel sex, oh how I miss it." His mind lost track of where he was and went into remembering all his hotel experiences.

Matt broke him out of his trance-like state, "No need to reminisce Robbie. Can your barman friend remember who they 'fluttered their eyelashes at'?"

"He wasn't working that night and the one who was only does Monday and Tuesdays."

"Any chance you were smart enough to get contact details?"

"Yeah but I was waiting to see if there was anyone available to come with me?" Matt couldn't see why he hadn't just phoned Jackie and asked her to meet wherever like he normally did,

"Fine Stuart and I will go and talk to him."

Matt and Stuart returned after a while, Jackie was still wondering why men such as Robbie would hook up in hotels no matter how many questions she put to Robbie,

"How could you do that?! What if she's married?"

"It wouldn't be my fault if her husband isn't good in bed. And I won't see her after that night anyway."

"Sorry to break up this lovely little argument but we get paid to work." Jackie and Robbie looked at each other, and apologised to Matt, both their voices breaking a little as they tried not to laugh.

Stuart told them what had happened with their questioning,

"The guy's place was littered with empty bottles and customers buy him a lot of drinks as well so he can't remember this morning never mind a week and a half ago."

"Great. Anyone got any ideas of how we solve this? Stuart any CCTV?" Jackie said in between bites of a sandwich that she had forced Robbie into going and buying for her.

"Gets wiped after twenty-four hours in the hotel and the killer must know where the cameras are in public cause he used back roads that don't have any. As for solving it, what about going undercover? We know what night it should happen on so that would give us a start."

Robbie pointed out the obvious, "Yeah but then we would need a woman to dress up as a tart." Three heads slowly turned to face the only female in the room,

"No bloody way! I am not doing it!"

"Sergeant Reid you will do as you're told. And I think it's a great idea so that's our plan." Jackie said nothing in reply but glared at Matt for the rest of the day and even in the pub after work. The three guys all had different things on their mind but it was all related to Jackie in some way. Matt was hoping that Jackie would calm down and pull it off properly, he didn't doubt her abilities, he was just getting tired of looking at her annoyed face. Stuart was wondering where she would be getting all her clothes from and Robbie was thinking/fantasizing about what she would look like in tarty clothes.

Matt began to question Jackie about the finer details of the plan, "So Jackie will you have all the clothes and such like for Tuesday?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be in a bad mood with me until this case is over?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer with more than just one word ever again?"

"Nope."

On the afternoon of the undercover operation Jackie had just finished getting changed in the ladies toilets in the station. She had made Stuart wait outside the door so that there was no way that anyone, in particular Robbie, could get a sneak preview.

"Stuart there is no chance I am coming out dressed like this!" She was shouting through the door so he could hear her.

"Why?"

"Because I look like one of Robbie's whores!"

"That was the whole point Jackie!"

"I'm still not doing it!"

"You have to!"

"Okay but only if you go first and make sure Robbie won't say anything. Tell him that I'll put him in serious pain or something." Stuart sighed but agreed. Jackie came out, pulling at her tights to make sure they weren't laddered at all.

Stuart opened his mouth to comment on her appearance but she beat him to speech, "Don't say a word," She made each word short and spiky which made him slightly scared of her. He quickly went to the main office where Robbie and Matt were waiting. As usual Robbie had something to say,

"So is our little slut ready?"

"Robbie don't say things like that in front of Jackie. I quote, 'If Ross says one sarcastic or idiotic comment I will not hesitate in smashing his head against the nearest wall until I am dragged off of him.'" Stuart realised that making up threats on the spot was relatively easy, maybe it was because he had wanted to threaten Robbie on numerous occasions himself.

"Fine I won't do either! You guys always expect the worst from me."

"Yeah with good reason," Matt retorted.

Stuart went back to get Jackie who was waiting at a corner near the office and told her that Robbie _shouldn't _say anything.

But when the time came Robbie couldn't help but wolf-whistle. She had walked in with a white blouse on but there were enough buttons undone to see some cleavage and then there was what was on below the waist. He had no idea that Jackie owned a skirt that short; it seemed he learnt something new about her every day. And since when did she wear black fishnet tights?! Her hair and make up had been put on perfectly. God, he would have to persuade her to look like this more often.

Thirty minutes before they were supposed to leave Jackie decided to stop walking around without any shoes on. She reluctantly bent over to retrieve the 4 inch black heels from the bag under the desk, knowing that her feet were going to be in a lot of pain the next morning. She could have made it so that Robbie wouldn't have been able to see but that was no fun. As she stood up she noticed Robbie's head turn back to his computer screen. He did it quickly but she still saw it,

"Were you staring at my arse Robbie?" He knew instantly that she had caught him looking so there was no point in trying to deny it,

"I might have been. It's a very nice arse but I was looking at those fabulous legs as well."

"Remember the threat," Stuart hadn't informed her of the exact words he had used so she was hoping that he had made a good enough threat.

"That was only if I said a 'sarcastic or idiotic' remark. I have said neither, I was just telling the truth."

Jackie sat down in her seat to put the shoes on while Robbie wandered over and sat on the desk next to her,

"So Jackie how the hell are you going to walk in those?"

"Don't go there, seriously, when I tried them on in the shop and at home I withstood a maximum of five minutes walking. God knows how I'll manage about an hours worth!"

"Why didn't you buy ones that weren't so high?"

"Because these are pretty and they weren't that expensive." He shook his head, disbelievingly, He had never thought of Jackie as a fashion-concious woman.

"But at least your legs will look even more incredible."

"Do you have a bloody fascination with my legs or something today?"

"Sorry but I've never saw them like this before and I can't help it. You're hot!"

"Excuse me, what?!" She knew they flirted a lot but this was one of the few times that he was so blatant about it.

"In this outfit you look hot!"

"Are you saying that I don't look hot any other time?"

"Well you're just my cute Jackie when you're wearing normal clothes but you're different today."

"Good or bad different?"

"I'm not sure. Well you look great so good but that means that other guys will find you sexy and I don't like the idea of that."

"Why?"

"Because I find you exceedingly attractive even in your work clothes so today makes me even more excited than normal whereas they'll only find you sexy when you're dressed like this."

"It's sweet that you care about me so much Robbie, but you know that you're the only man that I let look at me in that way, so don't worry." She couldn't resist flirting with him and he had complimented her in his own way so she had to say something sweet to him.

"You see that?! You flirt and tease me, then expect me not to say anything when you look like this."

"Okay what would you like to say to me just now?"

"I can't exactly put it into words but I could always show you. Stand up."

She raised an eyebrow but did what she was told and then they both noticed the serious height advantage that she had. She smiled and quickly slid her feet out of them so that they were the same height with Robbie still sitting on the table. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, Jackie was taken aback at his forwardness but, for some reason, let him carry on. She felt her own lips crashing down on to his and felt her hands become tangled in his hair. Since all her attention was on their mouths that worked perfectly together, she didn't feel Robbie grabbing at her blouse and unbuttoning it, so he could put his hands on her bare flesh. As their lips broke apart they looked at each other, breathlessly smiling, unable to move apart from each other. Jackie kissed him firmly on the lips but before it got too heated again she managed to say,

"Robbie we shouldn't be doing this here." He could see that she didn't regret what had just happened, he knew she just wanted to do it somewhere more private.

"Okay but I'm not letting you get changed out of those clothes after we've finished the undercover operation."

"Who says that you'll see me after it?"

"You did when you agreed to go to the pub."

"Oh come on, you can't expect me go into a public place dressed like this. I thought you didn't want guys to find me sexy!"

"Guess you're right. That means that I'll have to take you back to your flat and do things to you until you can't think straight." She stood with her mouth hanging open, she can't have heard him right. But this was Robbie, of course she had heard him right.

They both heard someone walking up the stairs in the direction of the office so began to act more decent but before the mystery person arrived Robbie whispered into her ear, "Jackie, you're blouse is still undone and I don't suspect that the boss or Stuart will appreciate that sight as much as I do."

"Oh," she proceeded to buttoning it up so that it was the same as it had been before Robbie had got his wandering hands on it. The blush on her cheeks was quite prominent and unfortunately it was Stuart that walked in, he immediately noticed the pinkness of her cheeks, and that her blouse was crushed as though someone had been forcefully holding on to it. Then looking at Robbie's dishevelled hair, he guessed what had been happening,

"Don't let me spoil your fun, carry on with what you were doing." Jackie moved further away from Robbie and began to let Stuart fix a hidden microphone on to the inside of her blouse.

When Matt arrived in the office they quickly went over the plan. Jackie was going to flirt with every man she could, Robbie was going to be one of those men: he would be sitting at a single table close to where she was at the bar, listening to what she was saying and getting to look at her in the outfit without anyone knowing that they were colleagues. Matt, Stuart and some back-up were going to be stationed in cars outside the front and back exits of the hotel in case things went bad, they were also listening courtesy of the microphone in Jackie's blouse.

After ten minutes of standing at the bar with a red wine, Jackie had to sit on one of the bar stools because her feet were in agony, she was very close to throwing the shoes at a wall and leaving them. She really should have done what Robbie had suggested and bought ones with a much smaller heel. Jackie didn't dare look behind her at Robbie, who was desperately trying not to laugh, knowing why Jackie had sat down.

The barman who Matt and Stuart had previously questioned and who's name was John, was talking a lot to Jackie and she couldn't shrug off the feeling that he was questioning the way she looked a little too much. After about forty-five minutes the barman offered to take her back to his place. Suddenly Jackie and Robbie knew that this guy was the killer that they had been looking for. Jackie tried to remain unfazed while Robbie was getting anxious about how safe Jackie actually was, since not one of them had even suspected the man who sold the drink.

Jackie hesitated but agreed to go with him. He quickly told everyone in the bar area that it was closed for the night and that they could always try room service if they wanted more alcohol. He took Jackie by the hand and led her out the back door. Robbie discreetly followed; having to hide behind a tree to carry on listening.

Meanwhile Matt was holding a walkie-talkie in his hand, ready to tell back-up to reveal themselves. When John pulled Jackie into a alleyway across from the hotel, Robbie noticed him pull something out from his back pocket, he couldn't be sure but he thought it might have been a knife. Jackie hadn't seen this development but she felt a hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming out, not that she was planning on shouting anything. Then she felt the cold metal against her neck and John telling her not to say a word.

This was not the first time that she had had a knife pressed against her throat but she was starting to panic, then she heard the armed police make their presence known. As John was momentarily stunned, Jackie took the opportunity to kick him where it hurt with the heel of her shoes. It made him drop the weapon and reduced him to the floor. The shoes had come in handy after all. She licked her lip and tasted something metallic. Her blood. She must have caught it on the blade as she kicked him. It didn't feel too bad but it was starting to sting like hell.

The other guys arrested him for murder but Jackie wasn't too interested. She felt Robbie put his arms round her and place a kiss on her forehead.

"You okay?" She nodded,

"Just a little cold." He removed his coat and put it over her shoulders. She was thankful for the warmth and to help her a bit more Robbie pulled her close to his body. It was then that he noticed her lip,

"What's that on your mouth?"

"Robbie, it's just a split lip." She could see he was really worried for her and started to laugh.

"What?! I'm looking out for my Sergeant."

"Were you 'looking out for your Sergeant' in the office earlier?"

"Well I was looking _at_ her." They both giggled and Robbie looked at her

"I want to kiss you but I don't think it would do the cut any good."

"Just kiss me Robbie. Please. And can we go somewhere so I can take these stupid shoes off!" He smiled then placed his mouth against hers, not caring if Matt and Stuart were watching and waiting to talk to them. As they broke apart, they made their way to Robbie's car and headed back to his place, grateful to be with the person that made them as happy as they ever could be.

**The End.**


End file.
